Mi Amado Mestizo
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Sangre Pura, nunca se imaginó cuánto amaría a un Mestizo... ni todo lo que por él daría... Regalito de cumpleaños para mi misma...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un estreno... espero les guste... va dedicado a mi misma, que tenia ganas de hacer un Snaco... me encanta Severus...

Besos a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... todo lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**INFAME ES LA MENTIRA, Y DOLOROSA ES LA VERDAD**

El timbre inconfundible de la voz de Harry lo hizo detenerse en seco. El moreno se escuchaba agitado, y el sonido de apagados jadeos y gemidos lo hicieron ponerse en alerta, sacando la varita para encantar la puerta, a fin de que no hiciera ningún ruido, preparándola firmemente entre sus dedos a fin de estar alerta ante cualquier ataque. Empujo la puerta lentamente hasta que la rendija de la abertura le permitió introducir completamente la cabeza, quedándose petrificado ante la imagen que llegaba a sus ojos, clavándose como puñales en su cerebro y destrozándole el corazón junto con los sueños e ilusiones que en tan pocos meses había forjado.

Terry Boot gemía escandalosamente, retorciéndose sobre la mesa donde se encontraba recostado, moviéndose cadenciosamente al ritmo de las embestidas del otro chico que lo aferraba de las caderas, penetrándolo con fuerza mientras jadeaba, susurrándole palabras sucias al oído, mezcladas con palabras amorosas. El chico que lo penetraba con frenesí no era otro que el mismísimo Niño-que-vivió, Harry Potter.

-¡Ha-Harry!... ¡Más… más fuerte!-gritaba el Ravenclaw, mientras se aferraba más fuerte al moreno, clavando sus cortas uñas en los bíceps ligeramente marcados del Gryffindor, quien trataba de moverse aún más rápido, a fin de darle más placer a su amante.

-T-Terry… ya voy mi amor… ya estoy llegando… córrete para mí, amor-gimió el Gryffindor, arqueando la espalda, comenzando a dar embestidas cada vez más erráticas, quedándose quieto de un momento a otro, mientras gritaba fuertemente su orgasmo a la par del otro chico.

Draco se encontraba pasmado, parado en la puerta, completamente petrificado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a besar sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, tratando de contener los sollozos, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido. Con un murmullo ahogado, se lanzó a sí mismo un _Silencius_, recargándose contra la pared para evitar que sus temblorosas piernas terminaran de fallarle y diera con sus huesos contra el suelo. Frente a él, ambos amantes se susurraban ternezas mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, besándose con la lentitud de los amantes que han quedado satisfechos. De improviso, Harry se enderezó hasta quedar erguido, y mientras su miembro ahora flácido se deslizaba fuera de la abusada y bien usada entrada de su amante, una mueca de completo fastidio cruzó el moreno rostro.

-Uff… y pensar que de aquí tengo que ir a ver a Malfoy… ya no se ni que inventarme para no tirármelo… si supiera que solo de pensar en que su asquerosa piel de _serpiente_ fuera a rozarme, me da tanto asco que siento muchas ganas de vomitar…-

-Lo siento tanto por ti, mi amor-dijo Terry- pero sigo sin aceptar que tengas que mezclarte con ese asqueroso mortífago… ¿No podía Dumbledore encargarle ese trabajo a cualquier otro? No entiendo cómo siendo tú, tienes que encargarte de eso…-

Harry se quedó callado durante algunos segundos, mientras se limpiaba con un hechizo y comenzaba a colocarse la ropa. Cuando se hubo adecentado lo suficiente, finalmente habló.

-No podría dejar que nadie más se sacrificara de esa forma… es mi deber… yo tengo que pasar por esto, tengo que poner buena cara, portarme como el más amoroso de los hombres y tragarme el asco hasta que se rinda ante mí y me diga todo lo que quiero saber… tengo que hacerlo si quiero que nadie más salga herido… es un desagradable precio que tengo que pagar para tener mi propio mortífago espía-dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, depositando un beso lento que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un vendaval lleno de pasión y _lujuria_.

-¿Y qué harás con el cuándo ya no te sirva? ¿Cómo vas a quitártelo de encima?-

-Espero que se muera antes de eso… si no, pues aún quedan unas vacaciones de por vida en Azkaban, ¿no?-

Terry soltó una carcajada que fue ahogada por los labios del moreno. Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Draco se ponía intempestivamente en movimiento, la bilis subiendo por su garganta, dándole arcadas. Salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas como un torrente, impidiéndole ver correctamente el camino, aunque no era como que lo necesitara, pues había recorrido éste tantas veces durante los últimos seis años, que podría hacerlo una y otra vez hasta dormido. No se detuvo hasta que no llegó a la puerta de las habitaciones de su Padrino, dejando a su paso a más de una persona molesta.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su magia falló y el encantamiento de silencio cayó. Golpeo con desesperación la oscura puerta de roble, los sollozos apenas contenidos dentro de su garganta. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la conocida figura de Severus Snape se materializó en el dintel, dejándolo pasar inmediatamente registro el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba.

Traspaso la entrada con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, tirándose sin elegancia alguna contra uno de los cómodos pero gastados sillones de la pequeña salita, enterrando el rostro enrojecido e hinchado por el llanto en el aterciopelado material, que araño ligeramente la suave piel de su rostro, aunque él no se percató de ello. Los sollozos abandonaron con fuerza su boca, y ni mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar fue capaz de detenerlos. Se medio enderezó cuando sintió el cuerpo del mayor a sus espaldas, tirándose contra éste, enterrando la carita congestionada en su cuello, sorbiendo mocos y llanto, aspirando el aroma a pociones en la oscura túnica de su Padrino.

-Draco, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¡Dime quien fue y te juro que los mataré lentamente…!-

Draco sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. Severus lo amaba, el si lo amaba en verdad, y él había sido tan estúpido de recriminarle… el llanto arreció con más fuerza aún, mientras él se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Severus no pudo más que sujetarlo entre sus brazos, meciéndole lentamente como cuando era un niño pequeño y se accidentaba, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le acariciaba el claro y sedoso cabello, aspirando el aroma de las finas hebras doradas.

-Dragón… ¡Háblame!-

-L-lo… lo v-vi… v-vi a Ha-arry… ¡vi a Harry teniendo sexo con Boot!-grito Draco, estallando en llanto, el dolor tiñendo profundamente sus palabras.

Le conto toda la conversación a su Padrino, los sollozos y gritos sacudiendo frenéticamente su cuerpo mientras el odio comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Severus a cada palabra que salía de su boca. La sangre de Severus hirvió en sus venas como lava ardiendo. Su rostro permaneció impasible pero sus ojos refulgían de tanto odio que podías ver las lenguas de fuego lamer las profundidades.

¡Lo sabía!

Sabía que ese maldito de Potter, hijo de su pu...erco padre haría sufrir a su amado niño. Sabía que el moreno no se estaba acercando a Draco con buenas intenciones, y aunque él había querido advertir al rubio, este no le había hecho el menor caso. Aunque también sabía que todo era culpa suya, pues sus argumentos habían sido dados en un momento de intensa rabia y desafortunadamente las razones que había dado para que esa relación no se diera habían sido mal interpretadas.

Apretó al muchacho más fuerte entre sus brazos, sintiendo el corazón partírsele de dolor. No se había dado cuenta cuando su cariño filial se había convertido en algo más, algo que se había ido enraizando dentro de su pecho, llenándolo de pensamientos nada decentes sobre lo que podría hacerle al adolescente que poblaba sus sueños con su sensual imagen. Se había horrorizado ante sus confundidos sentimientos, y había cometido el error de alejarse lentamente del rubio, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, poniendo toda la tierra de por medio que podía, cometiendo así el error más grande de su vida, pues ese distanciamiento lo había aprovechado el moreno Gryffindor para acercarse a Draco y conquistarlo.

Entonces Severus había abierto los ojos a la verdad: estaba enamorado de su ahijado, del chiquillo rubio que había visto crecer, a quien había sostenido en sus rodillas, quien se le tiraba a los brazos, mimoso, buscando conseguir siempre un cuento más, un dulce más, una vuelta más en escoba. Había tenido sentimientos encontrados, pues se sentía como un monstruo al reconocer que amaba al rubio muchacho que era toda su vida, y por el contrario, el sentimiento de amor que calentaba su corazón le parecía maravilloso, pues quien mejor que esa hermosa criatura para despertar dentro de él los más bellos sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

Lo meció entre sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar y después, lo sintió caer rendido contra su cuerpo. Dio un vistazo a su mesa de trabajo, donde las decenas de pergaminos esperaban a que los calificara, pero no le pudo importar menos. El dolor que sentía en su pecho y el odio que vibraba en su alma le consumia cada pensamiento. Sabia que tenia que acostar al dormido rubio, pero el sentir el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo le estaba reconfortando en demasia, ademas de que evitaba que saliera en busca del maldito Gryffindor y cometiera el asesinato que sin querer, le daría el triunfo al Lord Oscuro. Severus ni siquiera pensó en el resto del mundo mágico, por él, que el mundo se fuera al demonio mientras su rubio estuviera bien y a salvo.

Lentamente se levanto del sillón con el rubio aun entre los brazos, caminando hacia su dormitorio, donde lo deposito delicadamente. Quiso enderezarse cuando lo hubo dejado sobre la cama, pero las manos del chico profundamente enraizadas en su ropa se lo impidieron, su cuerpo siguiendo el rastro del calor del mayor. Con un movimiento de su mano, se despojo de la oscura ropa, y mientras que con otro se colocaba el pijama y se acostaba a un lado del rubio, abrazandolo contra su cuerpo, lanzo un gordo insulto hacia Potter, Dumbledore y los ofensivos pergaminos por calificar.

Paso bastante tiempo antes de que finalmente pudiera conciliar el sueño, pues los cientos de pensamientos que poblaban su mente no lo habían dejado descansar. Al final, había tomado una decisión: hablaría con Draco, y en cuanto su misión quedara resuelta, se lo llevaría lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de la presencia de Potter y del odio del Lord. Tan lejos como pudiera, donde nadie jamas pudiera encontrarlos. Y entonces, lejos de todo, finalmente le abriría su corazón y buscaría conquistarlo, entregándole todo el amor que guardaba para el en su corazón. Tenia una esperanza, pues a ciencia cierta, sabia que no le era indiferente al rubio. Aspiro por ultima vez el delicioso aroma que despedia el cuerpo de su niño, mientras caia en un profundo sueño, plagado de esperanzas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se extraño bastante cuando Draco no llego a su cita en la Torre de Astronomía. Hizo una mueca mientras la rabia comenzaba a llenarlo, molesto porque el rubio no se hubiera presentado, dejándolo esperando. Por puro ocio saco el mapa del merodeador, buscando a la rubia serpiente por todo el castillo. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas cuando, buscando por las mazmorras, las etiquetas de Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape aparecieron, sospechosamente juntas una sobre la otra. Una rabia desconocida lo embargo, los celos carcomiéndole y llenándole el cuerpo de odio disfrazado.

Casi arruga con saña el pergamino, pero se detuvo a segundos de hacerlo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras pensaba en la manera de cobrarse la afrenta.

Snape se las pagaría.

Y de paso, le enseñaría al asqueroso hurón que con Harry James Potter nadie jugaba.

* * *

Espero no me odien... pero tengo ganas de maltratar tantitito a Harry... poquito nomas...

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! nuevamente por aqui... gracias a quienes comentaron en el anterior capitulo... espero que no se decepcionen...

Un beso a mis hermanas... extraño hablar con ellas aunque sea por face... pero el tiempo me come...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia... todo lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**MISION CUMPLIDA**

Draco despertó sintiéndose desorientado, tensándose en el acto al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, suspiró seguro entre los amados brazos de Severus cuando su nariz reconoció el olor característico del perfume del Pocionista, arrebujándose más contra el firme cuerpo del hombre maduro. Las mejillas se le colorearon cuando sintió la punzante erección clavarse entre sus nalgas, y se sintió arder en llamas cuando su miembro respondió a su vez, alzándose orgulloso contra su pijama. El aliento se le atoro en la garganta, sintiendo el cuerpo más grande restregarse contra el propio, un gemido ahogado contra su mano cuando el pene de Severus se deslizo lentamente contra su grieta, su cuerpo respondiendo de inmediato arqueándose contra éste, buscando sentir más.

Se recrimino por el disparate, pero aunque su mente le decía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, su cuerpo no entendía razones, buscando la carne caliente a sus espaldas. Sintió el cuerpo de Severus tensarse en el acto, y se fingió dormido a fin de no provocarle mayor vergüenza. El rubio sabía que Severus estaba enamorado de él, pero desgraciadamente cuando lo supo, él ya estaba enamorado del ingrato Gryffindor. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos una vez más ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, el dolor cubriéndolo por completo nuevamente. No podía entender cómo era posible que el moreno lo odiara tanto como para utilizarlo de esa manera. Estaba seguro que sí, su peor enemigo si lo trataría de esa forma, porque su peor enemigo era el moreno.

Sintió el cuerpo del mayor abandonar el cálido lecho, pero no hizo amago de voltear a verlo, ni Severus lo llamo para que despertara. Se quedó algunos minutos más enterrado entre las sábanas, lagrimas silenciosas bajando por su rostro, perdiéndose en las mismas. Finalmente, y antes de que se hiciera más tarde, se puso de pie, vistiéndose para encaminarse hacia su sala común, no sin antes darle un último abrazo a Severus y asegurarle de todas las maneras posibles que estaba bien.

Tiempo después, durante el desayuno, apenas y había podido probar bocado. Se había sentado de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor, pues no quería ver al moreno, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro del Gran Comedor, sintió los ojos del chico que vivió clavados en su nuca, abrazando su piel como hierro ardiente. Recordó súbitamente que tenía una cita con él en la torre de Astronomía y no había acudido, claro que después de haber visto y oído todo aquello, lo que menos hizo fue acordarse de esto. Suspiro bajito mientras comenzaba a planear la manera de deshacerse del Gryffindor, y de paso, no levantar sospechas.

Cuando considero que había pasado el tiempo necesario, se puso de pie, y con un ligero asentimiento hacia su padrino, camino hacia la salida, sintiendo varios ojos clavados en su espalda. Apenas había dado algunos pasos fuera del comedor, sintió una mano como garra clavarse en su brazo, siendo jalado hacia uno de los armarios de limpieza. Cerró los ojos y estornudó ante la falta de higiene en el lugar, y soltó un ahogado "woof" cuando fue lanzado con poca delicadeza contra una de las paredes.

-¡Donde estabas ayer! ¡Estuve esperándote durante mucho tiempo y nunca apareciste!-

-Lo siento…-murmuró con la mirada baja, tratando de evitar que el moreno viera el odio reflejado en sus grises ojos.

-¡Lo sientes! ¡Te vi muy juntito con Snape! ¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él en sus habitaciones!-

Draco quiso gritarle la verdad, lanzarle a la cara miles de reproches por su hipocresía, pero se quedó callado. En cambio, soltó otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-dijo, cruzándose de brazos, adoptando la pose Malfoy-¡Claro! No sé para qué me preguntas si ya me has visto gracias al mapa…-

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan junto con Snape?-siseo el moreno.

-¡Nada! Me sentía mal… por eso fui con mi padrino… me maree y él me sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo… seguramente eso es lo que viste…-

-No te creo…-

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad…-

Harry suspiro, tratando de calmarse. No le haría ningún bien ponerse de malas con Malfoy, sobre todo porque necesitaba la información, y la necesitaba ya, por lo que cambio su semblante iracundo por una sonrisa amorosa, y trato de acercarse al rubio.

-Ya, lo siento mi amor, pero es que me dan celos, ya sabes que soy muy celoso, aunque sea de tu padrino. Perdóname, ¿Sí?- le dijo, abrazando al rubio mientras trataba de disimular un escalofrío, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Draco, sin percatarse de la mirada vacía del rubio.

-Está bien, no pasa nada…-

-Gracias amor, ahora, ya no terminaste de contarme que era lo que estaba pasando en la mansión…-

Draco miro a Harry fijamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez lo tonto que había sido al confiar en una persona así, cegándose por completo a la verdad. Valiente Slytherin había resultado ser. Suspiro y comenzó a relatarle lo que sabía , guardándose algunas cosas y haciendo hincapié en otras, sobre todo, haciéndole saber lo que se traía entre manos Flint, desviando cualquier sospecha hacia su persona.

Harry, mientras tanto, iba asimilando lo que el idiota de Malfoy le contaba, pensando en la mejor manera de seguirle sacando información sin tener que darle nada a cambio, pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía un tremenda repulsión. Finalmente, cuando Malfoy termino de hablar, ambos quedaron de acuerdo que debían ser más cautelosos, y que el rubio debía poner más atención a las pláticas a su alrededor.

Se despidieron, quedando de verse esa misma noche. Malfoy salió de la habitación sin despedirse como comúnmente lo hacía, besando y abrazando a Harry.

Si Harry hubiera estado más atento a lo que pasaba, se habría dado cuenta de la extraña reacción del rubio, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que haría con la información que le había dado éste. Luego, cuando quiso percatarse de ello, lo olvido fácilmente cuando Terry Boot apareció a su lado, y se sumergió en sus labios con la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto, sensación que fue olvidada rápidamente cuando el Ravenclaw comenzó a masturbarle.

Hubiera sido mejor que pusiera más atención.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Severus se había enterado lo que el malnacido de Potter le había hecho a su Draco estuvo a punto de ir a matarlo, pero su mente analítica triunfo y se detuvo solamente para pensar en el hecho que detrás de ese maldito tenía que estar la mente manipuladora de Dumbledore. Sabiendo esto, se sintió profundamente traicionado, pues él había hecho hasta lo imposible para cuidar al engendro de los Potter y a Dumbledore no le había importado hacer lo que fuera, hasta lastimar a su ahijado con tal de mantener vivo y bien al estúpido niño de oro.

Las palabras que Dumbledore le soltó cuando lo fue a encarar le dieron la razón. La excusa de que Harry era el único que podía acabar con la amenaza para el mundo mágico ya no lo contentaron, y cuando Dumbledore dijo que haría lo que fuera, hasta sacrificar a un simple muchacho que no era más que una puta, estuvo a punto de perder la razón. Se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se había percatado de su error, pero no dejo que tratara de enmendarlo, pues no quería que lo envolviera con sus palabras zalameras, por lo que simplemente asintió y le aseguro que haría lo que fuera para que la guerra finalmente terminara. Salió del despacho echando lumbre por los ojos y no se detuvo hasta que llego hasta sus habitaciones, donde encontró a Draco metido en sus pensamientos.

Le ordeno recoger sus pertenencias y regresar, a lo que el rubio, quien ya había venido preparado, solamente se lo confirmo. Ellos habían hablado largo y tendido sobre lo que pasaría y lo que iban a hacer. Ambos sabían que la única oportunidad que tenían para escapar iba a ser durante el ataque, por lo que tenían sus cosas listas para la huida. Severus pensaba que tal vez Draco se vería perjudicado con esto, pero el rubio le dijo que iría a donde él lo llevara.

Draco apenas había terminado de empequeñecer sus pertenencias cuando las primeras explosiones se dejaron escuchar. Corrió con rapidez hacia la salida, encaminándose hacia el lugar donde había quedado de esperar a Severus, deteniéndose a un costado de la casa del semi gigante. Espero durante un buen tiempo, hasta que escucho las risas histéricas de su tía Bella. Se asomó buscando la figura de Severus, solo para ver el momento en el que Potter comenzaba a lanzarle un hechizo tras otro. La rabia le subió por la garganta, y con un gruñido, alzo la varita, lanzándole un hechizo oscuro que su tía le había enseñado, el cual el moreno apenas y logro esquivar, lo que ayudo para que Severus le lanzara un hechizo que lo mando a volar un buen tramo.

Corrió hasta Severus, estirando la mano hacia él justo en el momento en que Potter le gritaba con rabia. Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de que el remolino de colores se lo tragara, fue la mirada desconcertada del elegido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se sobo el pecho por quien sabe cuál vez, sintiendo dentro de sí un dolor enorme apoderarse de él. Quería creer que era por la reciente muerte de Dumbledore, pero sabía dentro de él que solamente se estaba engañando. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio corriendo hacia Snape, su corazón latiendo dolorido cuando lo vio en sus brazos.

Sintió los brazos de Terry envolver su torso, mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho, los sollozos apagados y las lágrimas mojando su camiseta. Lo envolvió por los hombros flojamente, respirando su aroma. Pero esta vez no le trajo ninguna paz.

Al contrario, porque con horror descubrió, que el aroma que entraba por su nariz no era el que anhelaba, que el tacto no era de la suavidad deseada, y los labios que rozaban los suyos entre lágrimas, no eran tan dulces como recordaba.

Porque se acababa de dar cuenta que, como dicen los muggles, nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

Y el, acababa de perder al único mago que siempre amaría.

Entonces su corazón se saltó un dolorido latido, y sus ojos lloraron, pero en medio de la pena, sus lágrimas por el mago rubio pasaron desapercibidas.

Como lo harían muchas más de ahí en adelante…

* * *

Bueno, aqui comienza a pagar Harry... que todavia le falta mucho...

Gracias mil por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO, OTRO CAP PARA QUE NO ME ESTEN EXTRAÑANDO... ESTE ME SALIO MEDIO RARO, PERO BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE..

FELICES FIESTAS...

UN BESO A MIS HERMANAS... QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE FIN DE AÑO...

DISCLAIMER: SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, LO DEMAS ES DE JK...

**VIVAN LOS SLY!**

_ENJOY!_

**UN HABITANTE INESPERADO**

Draco vomito por tercera vez en el dia, mientras sentía el mareo deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que no había comido nada en mal estado, pero en medio del caos y el terror que lo rodeaba, no estaba tan seguro. Su mente le grito que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, pero ignoro a la voz dentro de su cabeza, como venia haciendo desde hacia un tiempo.

Había pasado un mes desde su huida del castillo y de un par de semanas a la fecha había comenzado a levantarse gracias a las nauseas, vomitando hasta que el vacío en su estomago le había hecho casi retorcerse del dolor. Dormía mal, comía peor, y los cambios de humor le preocupaban en extremo, llevándole a pensar que tal vez se había vuelto loco, igualito que su tía Bella. Seguramente porque eran parientes.

Severus lo había atendido precariamente, dándole a beber pociones contra las nauseas, además de algunas otras vitamínicas, pues había bajado de peso drásticamente a causa del vomito. Le había prometido que lo revisaría, pero hasta el momento no había podido hacerlo, la presencia constante del Lord en la mansión, requiriendo su presencia casi todo el día, y cuando llegaba, solamente se saludaban levemente, mientras se preparaban para dormir, cayendo ambos como piedras después. Draco aun sentía un profundo terror cada vez que pensaba en el Lord pasándolo a los mortífagos como entretenimiento, pero se tranquilizaba al pensar en la temeridad de Severus, misma que le había ganado un poco de tranquilidad en medio del caos.

Ahora vivía prácticamente en las habitaciones de Severus, luego de que el hombre hablara con el Lord por el, pidiéndoselo como recompensa. El Lord lo había mirado largamente, mientras Draco, detrás de el, temblaba de pies a cabeza, el terror que traería su negativa enterrándose como astillas envenenadas en sus extremidades. Con una siniestra carcajada, Voldemort se lo habia cedido, diciendo que se lo habia ganado, pero que no lo quería ver circulando por ahí porque no se hacia responsable si alguno de sus mortifagos quisiera divertirse un rato. Por eso mismo, Draco se la pasaba encerrado en sus habitaciones, evitando salir para nada que no fuera importante, convirtiéndose en prisionero en su propia casa.

Apoyo la frente contra el inodoro, las arcadas deteniéndose por momentos. Sintió el rostro húmedo por el sudor y las lagrimas que habia derramado, su corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Finalmente, la realidad le golpeo en la cara con fuerza.

Al principio se habia negado a aceptar lo evidente, pues acallaba con negativas lo que su mente le gritaba por momentos: estaba embarazado. La sospecha le producía sentimientos encontrados, que lo llevaban desde la desolación, pasando por el dolor y la tristeza, y terminando en la alegría extrema. Iba a ser padre, no en las mejores condiciones, no en el mejor momento, y definitivamente, no de la mejor persona.

Su primer reacción habia sido hablar con Severus y pedirle alguna poción para suspender el embarazo, porque era prácticamente un suicidio traer un hijo al mundo en esos momentos, sobre todo siendo un hijo de Potter, pero después, cuando el shock habia pasado sobre el, y la estupefacción habia dado paso a una minúscula particula de felicidad que fue haciéndose cada vez mas grande conforme la idea se iba apoderando de su mente, habia deseado con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña vida que crecia en su interior.

Tenia que hablar con Severus, tenia que pedirle, sino rogarle, por la vida que crecia dentro de el. Sonrio con tristeza, pues quien hubiera pensado que el, el mayor cabron hijo de puta, podría preocuparse por otra persona que no fuera por si mismo, sus padres y su padrino. Pero si, porque como su madre le habia dicho alguna vez, la paternidad transformaba a las personas, y el se habia transformado en cuanto supo que estaba por traer una vida al mundo. Pero no lo mal entiendan, no es que hubiera dejado de ser el mismo, era solo que su ser habia sido tocado por algo mas grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en su vida, y parecía como si sus ojos se hubieran abierto y finalmente hubiera podido ver a la vida con claridad.

Hizo una mueca mientras se inclinaba nuevamente sobre el inodoro, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Severus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las manos le temblaron mientras se servia un vaso de Whiskey de fuego. Se lo tomo de un trago, pero de inmediato se sirvió otro, aunque esta vez seria doble. La noticia que le acababa de dar su Dragón le habia dolido hasta el alma, pero el saber que estaba en aun mas peligro que antes de saberlo le habia helado la sangre. El odio hacia Potter se incremento aun mas si cabe, haciéndolo corrosivo, y se juro que cuando lo tuviera frente a el, él mismo lo mataria con sus propias manos.

Se dejo caer en uno de los comodos sillones que se encontraban en la salita adyacente a su habitación. Frente a el, Draco se encontraba encogido sobre si mismo, la mirada en el suelo, los hombros completamente derrotados. No podía verlo completamente desde donde estaba, pero la sospechosa mancha de humedad que se habia ido acumulando sobre el suelo a sus pies le indico que lloraba, aunque no sabia si de terror, o de tristeza. Supuso que de ambas, pues la situación no era para menos. Trago saliva con fuerza al pensar en Lucius y Narcissa, estaba seguro que se tomarían de la peor manera el que estuviera encinta, sobre todo, sabiendo que era de su peor enemigo. No podían decírselos, de algún modo sabia que nada bueno saldría de ello, por lo que tomo una decisión, esperando que Draco no lo tomara a mal y analizara la solución inmediata que le presentaría.

-¿Quieres tener al niño?-pregunto el Pocionista.

La carita bañada en llanto se alzo rápidamente, los brillantes ojos grises clavándose en su persona. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, asintiendo, mientras una humeda y pequeña sonrisa adornaba los rosáceos labios.

-Si- dijo simplemente.

Severus asintió, tomando aliento para lo que iba a decir.

-Bien. Entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-dijo, mientras depositaba el vaso en la mesita adyacente al sofá, caminando hacia el sillón donde el rubio se encontraba, sentándose en el mismo y tomándolo de las manos.-De aquí en mas, para todo el mundo, ese niño es mío…-

Draco abrió los ojos grandemente, casi tan grande como su boca. No se habia esperado semejante ofrecimiento, por lo mismo no sabia que hacer. Su cerebro dejo atrás el shock en el que se habia visto envuelto, para comenzar a rodar y rodar en torno a la idea. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, solto lo que le rondaba por la mente.

-¿Por qué lo harias? Quiero decir, es hijo de tu peor enemigo, asi que, ¿Por qué mentirías por el?-

-Porque no solo es el, Dragón, es también por ti, y porque, independientemente quien sea su padre, su papi eres tu, y yo…-suspiro, armándose de valor- yo te amo Draco, te amo mas alla de toda lógica y razón, desde hace mucho tiempo…-

Draco se quedo casi literalmente con la mandibula en el piso. Ahora entendia algunas reacciones de Severus, la forma en que habia comenzado a tratarlo de un tiempo para aca, la manera tan protectora en la que lo envolvía, el amor disfrazado de cariño con el que lo miraba, la paciencia, el afecto, el apoyo. Trago saliva, sintiéndose bombardeado por miles de sentimientos, confundido por no saber que decir. Queria mucho a Severus, mas de lo que podía ser recomendable, pero desgraciadamente su corazón aun era preso del amor falso y asfixiante de Harry.

-Severus, yo… yo no se…-

Severus se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, divagando sobre sus razones-

-Lo se… se que nunca podrias amarme… mírame, quien podría hacerlo… también se que lo amas, y que jamas podría competir con el…-dijo, el nudo formándose en su garganta.

De improviso, palidas manos tomaron su rostro, bajándolo hasta su altura, y sonrosados labios como corales rozaron los propios, calentándolos en su frialdad.

-No digas eso Severus… tu eres digno del amor de cualquiera… de mi amor… es solo… es solo que estoy tan dañado y… para mi desgracia aun le amo…-

Severus lo tomo entre sus brazos, acunandolo como se hace con un tesoro muy valioso.

-Te amo Draco… asi, tal cual, y te prometo que, si me dejas, viviré para ustedes lo que me reste de vida…-

Draco se dejo mecer entre esos brazos calidos que lo calmaban y le daban seguridad, analizando a profundidad sus opciones, al fin Slytherin. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas para el mago mayor, el chico rubio asintió lentamente, abrazando con mas fuerza el cuerpo mas grande, diciéndole sin palabras que la oportunidad la tenia.

Severus sonrio, a pesar de sentir que la nueva responsabilidad caia sobre sus hombros como una pesada loza.

Ya sabría el como lidiar con todo, por lo pronto, se sento sobre el sillón, acomodando el cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos, meciéndose lentamente con el hasta que el rubio se quedo dormido, sano y seguro, la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos nunca abandonándoles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voldemort se mostro encantado con las buenas nuevas, sobre todo porque tendría una nueva generación de seguidores. Sonrio escalofriantemente mientras con voz sedosa y peligrosa ordenaba que nadie podría tocarle ni un cabello a Draco sin pagar las consecuencias con su vida, ante las miradas confundidas de sus padres.

Bellatrix lo miro con sorna pero no dijo nada, retirándose entonces los tres Malfoy y Severus a sus habitaciones, la ira de Lucius brillando en la profundidad de sus grisáceos ojos. Apenas Severus dio un paso dentro de las habitaciones, Lucius lo habia estampado contra una de las paredes.

La noche habia comenzado entonces a hacerse larga para el profesor de pociones, de igual modo que se hacia larga en esos momentos para otra persona, en otro lugar algo lejano.

Harry Potter miraba al oscuro cielo estrellado, preguntándose por enésima vez porque razón no podía sacar a Draco Malfoy de su mente. A su espalda, Terry Boot lo miraba por entre sus pestañas, profundamente enfadado, pues el moreno, sin darse cuenta, lo habia llamado por el nombre de Malfoy mientras le hacia el amor.

Terry tuvo miedo porque fue el primero, si no el único, que en las siguientes semanas se daría cuenta de los cambios en el niño que vivio, de su nueva y recrudecida obsesion hacia su rival, y la desesperación pintada en sus ojos verdes cada vez que alguien mencionaba al Malfoy menor sin rastro de alguna noticia nueva.

Y la desesperación lo llevaría a cometer el error que, si bien no le ayudaría a recuperar a Harry, haría que ni el, ni Malfoy, lo tuvieran…

* * *

GRACIAS MIL POR LEER...


	4. Chapter 4

No tengo perdón de nadie, pero espero sean indulgentes conmigo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, desgraciadamente, el día solamente tiene 24 horas, desearía que tuviera una hora mas pero bueh... no soy dueña del tiempo... en fin, espero disfruten este capitulo, que. literalmente, me costo sudor y lagrimas...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mía... todo lo demás es de la Señora J.K.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**¿BUENAS NUEVAS?**

Draco tomo la mano del mago mayor, sujetándola fuertemente mientras su madre lanzaba un hechizo y un lazo dorado se enredaba alrededor de ambas. Chispas plateadas volaron desde sus manos unidas, la magia dando su beneplácito para el enlace que se realizaba esa fría mañana de agosto. Draco reprimió el escalofrió que lo recorrió mientras miraba a Voldemort, parado frente a ellos, pues era quien llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Se sintió muy consciente de su propio cuerpo, de la manera en que la túnica azul oscuro con cenefas de serpientes plateadas se ceñía al mismo con elegancia, del mismo modo en que la túnica verde oscuro, casi negro, dejaba ver la figura delgada pero recia del hombre frente a él, hombre que estaba a segundos de convertirse en su esposo.

Le parecía irreal el estarse enlazando con un mago que le doblaba la edad, pero también le parecía irreal estarlo haciendo cuando estaba embarazado de otro, aun amándolo. La magia termino de aceptar el vínculo, y Draco no se sorprendió, pues entre Severus y el existían sentimientos muy fuertes, sentimientos que nada ni nadie lograrían romper.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones entre los concurrentes, pero Draco no registro ninguna de ellas, demasiado preocupado por evitar los escalofríos que le producía la mirada del Lord clavada sobre su persona. El brazo de Severus alrededor de su cintura le reconfortaba un poco, pero aun así el miedo le recorría el cuerpo, paralizándole las extremidades. La risa enloquecida de su tía Bellatrix no le ayudaba mucho en verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remus clavo sus dorados ojos una vez más en Harry. Las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos eran cada vez más pronunciadas y eso, aunado al cabello despeinado y la mirada desesperada, le conferían una imagen de científico loco que a más de uno tenían preocupado. Ya no sabía de qué manera hablar con él, pues el moreno no soltaba prenda sobre lo que le preocupaba, encerrándose durante horas en su habitación, solamente permitiendo la entrada de Hermione y Ron, no dejando entrar ni siquiera a Terry.

Un fuerte golpe lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, el puño de Harry incrustado en la mesa, los ojos verdes llameando como antorchas encendidas, su magia crepitando a su alrededor, profundamente enojada. El tema era el mismo: encontrar a Snape y hacerlo pagar por el asesinato de Dumbledore. Remus tenía que reconocer que Harry estaba completamente obsesionado con el Pocionista, y se preguntaba cuál era la verdadera razón de este hecho, porque el odio apasionado que demostraba hacia Severus no era del todo normal, y de un tiempo acá había comenzado a pensar que no era solo por Dumbledore que estaba concentrando casi todas sus energías en encontrar a su asesino.

Suspiro entristecido, rememorando la oscura figura del Pocionista. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar la última vez que había estado cerca de él, días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. El mismo anciano le había pedido que confiara en Severus, y aunque se le hacía un poco difícil hacerlo, su estúpido corazón y la fe ciega que había sentido hacia el difunto profesor le hacían darle el beneficio de la duda.

Su estúpido, estúpido corazón, el mismo que se había enamorado de él cuando era un crio, reconociendo su propia soledad en la mirada oscura de Severus, haciéndole sentirse identificado. No había ayudado mucho el que Lily hubiera sido la mejor amiga de ambos, ni que le hubiera descubierto mirándole fijamente durante una de las clases que compartían ambas casas.

La pelirroja no había tardado mucho en sacarle la verdad, haciéndole confesar ese amor secreto que durante varios años había ido alimentando en su interior. Ella le había alentado a confesarse, pero Remus sabía bien que Severus no se lo tomaría en serio, no después de su actuar, pues a pesar de que el no había participado activamente en las pesadas bromas que le gastaban James y Sirius, había estado siempre detrás de ellos, mirándole de lejos, pero no había movido ni un dedo en su dirección para defenderle. Entonces el moreno había caído en la trampa de Sirius, lo que elimino cualquier posibilidad que Remus podría tener con él, lanzándolo prácticamente a las manos de los Malfoy.

Remus se había arrepentido durante muchos años por el hecho de no haber sido más valiente como dictaba el lema de su casa y haberse atrevido a confesarse antes a Severus, porque cuando lo había hecho, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Porque había visto el brillo en la mirada del Pocionista al seguir el destello de una cabellera platinada, pero no era la que había imaginado. Porque era el mismo cabello platino, aunque más corto. El mismo andar lleno de elegancia y garbo, aunque en un cuerpo menudo y atlético. Los mismos ojos grises brillando como dos estrellas, aunque menos oscuros y maliciosos. Severus estaba enamorado, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, enamorado de un crio que lo miraba como un hijo mira a su padre.

Irremediablemente enamorado y mal correspondido, igual que él.

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando Kingsley lo llamo, sonriéndole levemente a Tonks, quien lo miraba fijamente del otro lado de la mesa. Fingió nuevamente no saber lo que ella estaba pensando, obviando el hecho de que la chica se le había confesado hacia menos de una semana.

Otro corazón roto, igual al suyo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry, mientras tanto, hervía de furia contra sus detractores de la Orden, los cuales objetaban cada una de sus órdenes. No entendía como no podían comprender que era muy importante encontrar a Severus Snape, pues el traidor conocía buena parte de los secretos de la misma Orden.

Lo que Harry, en sus adentros no quería reconocer por completo, era que necesitaba saber de Severus Snape porque, donde el maldito traidor estuviera, seguramente Malfoy estaría con él. Quería, no, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Draco, si estaba bien, si era protegido por sus padres o finalmente, como ahora pensaba, estaría en las garras de Voldemort. La piel se le erizaba y la sangre se le congelaba en las venas solo de imaginar las asquerosas manos de Voldemort sobre la pálida y aterciopelada piel que él mismo tantas veces había acariciado.

Porque ahora que no lo tenía a su lado, los sueños aparecían, ya fuera dormido o despierto, delirando por piel pálida y cremosa, suave y tersa como el terciopelo, labios rojos, carnosos y húmedos, el cabello como plata sedosa y los ojos de gris mercurio líquido. Gemidos y jadeos, piel sudorosa, su nombre susurrado con enronquecida pasión. Draco en sus pensamientos, siempre Draco, dormido o despierto, solo o acompañado, buscándolo una y otra vez en la risa de Ron, en la voz tranquila de Hermione o en los de Terry, ojos empañados por la pasión.

Siempre él y a la vez nunca.

Porque finalmente se reconoció a si mismo lo que siempre había tenido miedo de reconocer: se había enamorado de Draco, del que se suponía era su enemigo, a quien tenía que engañar y utilizar. A quien en momentos de rabia maldecía a muerte, y en momentos de melancolía añoraba igual.

Alzo la cabeza cuando Sturgis Podmore entro precipitadamente, blandiendo un pergamino en su mano. Las noticias lo trajeron de vuelta, pero deseo fuertemente haberse quedado en sus sueños.

-Tengo noticias, aparecieron esta mañana en el ministerio-

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Remus.

-Tengo un amigo en el departamento de Registros Mágicos, y me mostro esto- dijo, alcanzándole el pergamino.

Remus extendió la mano, comenzando a leer el pergamino. A medida que lo hacía, iba palideciendo cada vez más, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, las letras emborronándose cuando estos se llenaron tanto, que le impidieron seguir leyendo, las manos temblorosas casi dejando caer el papel.

Harry, al verlo tan alterado, prácticamente se lo arrebato de las manos. Mientras leía, cada letra se le iba clavando en la piel como espinas. Lo hizo trizas mientras rugía su ira.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ron!-grito, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación-despacho.

Terry miro el pergamino con cautela, levantándolo del suelo. Las palabras que este contenían lo descolocaron, pero la comprensión le pego como un puñetazo en el rostro.

Malfoy, siempre el maldito Malfoy, se dijo, mientras lo hacia una bola.

_**Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido**_

_**Departamento de Registros Mágicos, Sección Matrimonios y Vínculos Mágicos**_

_**Certificado de Vinculación Mágica. Fecha: 14 de Agosto de 1997**_

_**Yo, Phius Thicknesse, actual Ministro de Magia, certifico que ante mi comparecieron los contrayentes por voluntad propia, acompañados de sus respectivos testigos, para llevar a cabo su deseo de vincularse mágicamente, unificando ambas magias y creando un nuevo estado en el cual se reconocen a ambos como iguales ante la Magia y ante la ley, por lo que dan fe de llegar ante mí por su propia voluntad y sin ninguna presión de ninguna índole, dejando asentado que ambos entran en el vínculo porque así es su deseo.**_

_**A continuación se detallan los datos generales de ambos contrayentes:**_

_**Nombre de los contrayentes:**_

_**Severus Snape Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy Black**_

_**Estatus de sangre: Mestizo Estatus de Sangre: Pura**_

_**Edad…**_

* * *

Bueno... hasta aqui por hoy... espero nos veamos pronto...

Gracias mil por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno... aquí uno cortito, de transición, nomas para no dejarles en el aire... gracias por la paciencia...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, los personajes son de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**BUSCANDO UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Draco se metió debajo de las sabanas, tapándose por completo con ellas. Estaba nervioso, y porque no decirlo, muy asustado. No sabía si Severus, bueno… si el reclamaría sus derechos como esposo. A decir verdad, no estaba nada seguro, y tampoco lo estaba que en caso de que Severus le reclamara su deber como esposo, no se pusiera a gritar como un loco.

Aunque sentía unas extrañas cosquillas en su vientre que distaban mucho de ser las desagradables del miedo. Suspiro despacio, sintiendo como el silencio se extendía por la habitación, los sonidos que venían del estrecho baño magnificándose a pesar de la puerta cerrada.

Draco solamente había atinado a quitarse la túnica, cambiándose el pijama rápidamente y adentrándose en la enorme cama, a fin de desaparecer de la presencia de su flamante esposo, en parte atemorizado y en parte nervioso por lo que pensaba iba a pasar.

Casi soltó un grito cuando, envuelto en una fina bata oscura, Severus salió del baño, secándose el cabello oscuro con una pequeña toalla. La bata revelaba un pantalón de pijama de seda oscura, y en la parte superior… solamente piel pálida. Trago saliva, los nervios apoderándose de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndole casi temblar. Severus lo miro fijamente desde el otro lado de la cama, una ceja oscura arqueándose en su dirección. Le dedico una pequeñísima sonrisa mientras no dejaba de pensar en la situación tan bizarra que era esta.

Severus, por su parte, sentía sobre su piel cientos de mariposas haciéndole cosquillas. Sentía los nervios de Draco, pero por supuesto, no iba a obligarle a cumplir como su marido, puesto que el rubio aún no se sentía en confianza con él, y además, llevaba en su vientre el hijo de otro. Suspiro lentamente, recordándose una vez más que era hijo de Draco, su ahora esposo, y por lo tanto también era su hijo, y más le valía recordarlo.

Le sonrió nuevamente mientras se quitaba la bata, y se adentraba en la mullida cama, acostándose de espaldas sin tocarle, un enorme espacio entre ellos recordándole que no se trataba de un enlace usual. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo que Draco se rindiera a sus brazos, pero él lo lograría, lentamente se iría ganando terreno en el corazón del rubio hasta que, cuando se diera cuenta, ya estuviera firmemente plantado dentro de él, y nada ni nadie pudiera sacarlo.

-Buenas noches-deseo, mientras le daba un ligerísimo beso en la sonrojada mejilla, dándose vuelta para no agobiarle más.

Draco lo miro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, su corazón latiendo a mil dentro de su pecho. Se sentía extraño, aliviado por un lado y por el otro, decepcionado. Se escandalizo por sus pensamientos, por lo que obviando la situación, y tratando de tranquilizarse, respiro varias veces, hasta que su corazón se tranquilizó. Se decidió a ser valiente, y como ya lo había pensado con anterioridad, de lanzarse de cabeza hacia su matrimonio y convertirlo en uno de verdad. Se había prometido que se esforzaría, porque se lo merecían. Severus, el bebé y por supuesto, él mismo.

Por eso se movió hasta que estuvo casi pegado en la espalda de su esposo, y venciendo los nervios, movió su mano lentamente hasta pasarla por la delgada cintura, abrazándose a él, y depositando un pequeño beso en la desnuda espalda. Sintió tensarse a Severus, quedándose muy quieto, y cuando había decidido volver a su lugar, este le tomo la mano, depositando un beso en la palma, mientras suspiraba lentamente, relajando el cuerpo.

Draco cerró los ojos, y mientras el cansancio y el estrés del día lo llevaban a la inconsciencia, se prometió hacer todo lo posible para que ese apresurado matrimonio funcionara. Antes de definitivamente rendirse al sueño, su mente le recordó que en todo ese día, no pensó ni una sola vez en Harry…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La puerta principal no dejaba de abrirse y cerrarse, del mismo modo, que la red flu no dejaba de encenderse una y otra vez, pero esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Llevaba más de una hora sentado en la misma posición, su mirada perdida en la lejanía, viendo sin ver a la gente que pasaba por la solitaria calle frente a Grimmauld Place. El alboroto a su espalda pasaba completamente desapercibido, y la voz de Terry, hablando sin parar, se le antojaba insoportable. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor en el pecho comenzando a extenderse, del mismo modo que las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por la bahía de sus ojos, pero las detuvo a fuerza de pura voluntad. No tenía derecho de llorar por Draco, no cuando él lo había tratado como un mero objeto, burlándose de él de la manera más cruel que había podido.

Había estado pensando en todo lo que le había hecho, y se sentía una mierda por como lo había tratado, pues ahora sabía que el rubio no se merecía todo eso. Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando la melancolía le ganaba, porque cuando la rabia se abría paso por su pecho, quemando como el ácido más corrosivo, le maldecía hasta la saciedad, tildándole de lo peor. El odio hacia Snape se había hecho aún más intenso, culpándole no solo por la muerte de Dumbledore, si no también por haberle arrebatado al rubio. La gota que había rebalsado el vaso había sido el enterarse por Remus que éste estaba enamorado de Snape, y toda la subsecuente historia detrás.

Volvía a sentirse culpable al pensar en las absurdas recriminaciones y palabras hirientes que le había lanzado a Remus cuando, en un ataque de rabia, le había reclamado por no haberse decidido antes, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Snape le hubiera birlado al novio. Los ojos del licántropo se habían abierto enormes, y las lágrimas se habían abierto paso, derramándose por las prematuramente envejecidas mejillas. Le ofreció disculpas por su exabrupto, pero el dolor y la tristeza no se borró de su semblante, haciéndole sentir como una mierda.

El repentino silencio a su alrededor lo devolvió a la realidad, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando a su espalda. Se encontró con casi todos los presentes mirándolo con expectación, además del ceño fruncido de Terry, quien le miraba iracundo, sabiéndose completamente ignorado.

-¿Me escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste alguna de las cosas que se dijeron aquí?-

Harry solo lo miro con incomprensión, ganándose un bufido de parte de Hermione, quien, junto a Ronald y a Remus, abandonaron la habitación. Fue entonces que Terry comenzó a lanzar sus reproches nuevamente, mientras Harry se daba la vuelta y lo ignoraba por completo.

"¿Draco, donde estás?" dijo en su mente, sus ojos verdes clavándose en la distancia…

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por ahora... espero les guste...

Gracias mil por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Nuevamente por aqui dando lata, siento mucho no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero por cosas de mi vida me ha sido dificil, espero sepan comprenderme y no esten muy enojad s. En fin, espero les guste el cap, es con mucho cariño...

Saludos a mis hermanas, las he tenido abandonadas, pero que sepan que las amo mucho, mucho, mucho...

Disclaimer:Nada es mìo, solo la historia, todo lo demàs es de J.K.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**PEQUEÑOS MOVIMIENTOS**

Ron le grito a la cara una vez más que su idea de haber llevado a Terry en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes había sido estúpida. Y cuando Terry le grito a su vez, palabras obscenas saliendo de los labios que antes habían susurrado ternezas, le dio por completo la razón. Le importo muy poco el que Ron caminara hacia la salida completamente enfurecido, Hermione tras el rogándole porque no se fuera, mientras Terry le lanzaba furibundas miradas. El dolor de cabeza aumentando exponencialmente a cada segundo, la ira corriendo lentamente por sus venas, ahogando el sonido de la sangre contra sus oídos.

Le escucho irse, el grito de Hermione, después, solo silencio. Terry se encerró en su pieza, ignorando el drama fuera de las paredes de la carpa mágica. Cuando Hermione entro, toda ojos rojos e hinchados, la mueca de dolor en su rostro, su propio drama le pareció tan dolorosamente parecido, que a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar junto con ella. Le tendió la mano en silencio, mientras le prometía con la mirada que todo estaría bien.

Nunca había sabido mentir convincentemente, pero, en esos momentos, experto en creerse su propia mentira, supo que ella le había creído.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco rio encantado cuando la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de su vientre salto, pateando fuertemente y estirando a un más la piel del mismo. Con casi siete meses de gestación, Draco estaba enorme para la talla que siempre había tenido, pero más bien parecía como una delgada serpiente con una bola en el centro, al menos es lo que le había dicho Blaise, riéndose segundos después.

La cola y orejas de rata que le había puesto le habían durado una semana.

La risa se le había ido mucho antes.

Severus le había mostrado imágenes de su bebé mediante un hechizo que había aprendido leyendo libros de Medimagia, ya que sería bastante difícil que un Medimago de verdad lo atendiera, no a escasos metros del Lord. Draco se estremeció al recordar la tarde anterior cuando, en una ocasión sin precedentes, el mismísimo Lord había pasado por el saloncito que les habían asignado para el descanso y esparcimiento del gestante, saludando a sus padres, petrificados y más duros que si hubieran tenido un palo insertado en el trasero, que si no se movió para proteger su vientre cuando el Lord poso una de sus esqueléticas manos sobre el mismo, fue gracias al entrenamiento que le dio su padre durante la mayor parte de su vida.

El oscuro ser charlo un poco con sus padres y Severus, quien había llegado casi corriendo detrás en cuanto supo que su amo había decidido visitar a Draco. El corazón se le fue a la garganta cuando lo vio acariciando la enorme protuberancia en el estómago de su esposo y no respiro tranquilo hasta que la mano delgada y pálida se retiró. Y ni aun así su corazón dejo de latir como un loco.

Finalmente, y después de unos cuantos sustos más para el embarazado y su esposo, se despidió con un seco asentimiento, riéndose siniestramente mientras se alejaba con Nagini. No había que decir que el corazón seguía latiéndole intermitentemente por el terror cada vez que pensaba en ello. Su padre había adquirido un tic en el ojo.

Severus seguía aún más pálido que de costumbre.

Se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia la ventana de su habitación, asomándose hacia el cielo oscuro, donde la luna que debería señorearlo estaba permanentemente cubierta por las oscuras nubes que desde que el Lord se había apoderado de la mansión, se habían instalado sobre ella. No podía abrir la ventana pues la mansión había sido sellada, y solamente con el permiso del Lord podría ser abierta, por lo que el aire viciado que se había ido acumulando ya comenzaba a colarse por debajo de las puertas, trayendo su nauseabundo hedor.

Suspiro pensando en Severus, solo en Hogwarts como director, por encargo del Lord. Se había ido con él al principio, tratando de no dejarle solo, pero la vida entre esas paredes que había considerado como su segundo hogar se había convertido en un infierno. Con la patética resistencia Gryffindoresca por una parte y por la otra, los Carrow y sus barbáricos métodos… no era un buen ambiente para un embarazado.

Entonces Severus lo convenció de regresar a la mansión, prometiéndole que iría a visitarlo a diario. Y lo había cumplido con dificultad, pero lo había hecho.

Lo había visto un promedio de 20 minutos al día, sin contar el tiempo en que yacían ambos en la cama durante la noche. Porque a veces cuando llegaba a dormir, el cansancio había vencido a Draco, y a veces, cuando el rubio se levantaba por las náuseas matutinas, descubría que Severus había dejado hacia mucho el lecho.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, sobresaltándole un poco, relajándose momentos después al ver la figura oscura de su esposo reflejada en la ventana. Se dio la vuelta para darle la bienvenida, la sonrisa congelándosele en el rostro cuando lo vio entrar con el ceño profundamente fruncido a causa de la preocupación.

-Severus…-

-Potter y compañía entraron a Gringott´s… robaron algo de la cámara de tu tía y escaparon a lomos de un Dragón… el Lord está furioso…-

Draco sintió saltar a su bebe en su vientre, por lo que puso una de sus manos sobre él, para tranquilizarlo. El corazón le latió rápidamente al pensar en las consecuencias de ese hecho, y se sorprendió un poco porque cada vez notaba más distante el amor que había sentido por el moreno. Su mente Slytherin le dijo nuevamente que había analizado fríamente los hechos y había sacado lo mejor de lo peor, buscando su ganancia aun en su pérdida.

No cabía duda que era Slytherin.

-¿Y Padre?-

-Está bien-dijo Severus, yéndose a sentar a su lado- mientras se aparte de su camino no le pasara nada…-

Draco le tomo la mano, dándole un ligero apretón, tratando de darle consuelo. Era Severus quien llevaba ahora todo el peso de la situación, pues sus padres, ignorantes de la verdad sobre la paternidad de su hijo, habían dejado la total responsabilidad de su hijo en los hombros de su ahora esposo. El stress estaba haciendo mella en Severus, las canas habían comenzado a aparecer en sus sienes, pero Draco había tenido mucho más tacto del acostumbrado para no mencionárselas.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, simplemente acompañándose mutuamente. Draco se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, abrazándole de la cintura, sintiéndose protegido por los fuertes brazos que le habían prometido seguridad, y que siempre le habían cumplido. Severus le abrazo contra su cuerpo, deseando esconderle dentro de su pecho, a salvo de cualquier mal en el mundo que pudiese dañarle.

Como quisiera que siempre fuera así…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry observo a sus amigos, sentados uno al lado del otro, evitando verse de frente, ambos sonrojados. Se tragó la risita que nacía de su garganta, sabiendo que no les gustaría nada que se burlara de su situación. Su mente volvió nuevamente hacia su Draco, ese rubio del demonio que le había atrapado entre sus manos, le había hechizado con sus besos y amarrado con sus rubios cabellos. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, pensando y pensando en lo que estaría haciendo junto al grasiento de Snape. No quería en realidad pensar en nada intimo porque la sangre le hervía y su magia se descontrolaba y…

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione.

Los utensilios a su alrededor vibraban enloquecidos, un terremoto no podría ser más desastroso. Terry salió corriendo y gritando de la habitación, y en cuanto percibió que esa catástrofe la provocaba el moreno, y cuál era la razón, enloqueció.

-¡Otra vez estás pensando en el! ¡Cuántas veces más tendré que aguantar esto!-

-Terry…-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a calmarle.

-¡Lo odio! ¡Odio que solamente estés pensando en él! ¡Siempre el, cada día, a cada instante!-

-¡Terry, cálmate!-

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes querer a ese remedo de mortífago? ¿A ese asesino? ¡Es un puto cualquiera!-

-Terry…-

-¡No me toques! ¡Es una puta! ¡Una puta que en cuanto pudo te cambio por ese grasiento…! ¡Seguramente también fue la puta de Vol…!-

-¡Terry, no!_

-¡…demort!-

Ni bien termino de gritar el nombre, fuera de la tienda se escucharon varias apariciones.

-¡Están rodeados! ¡Tiren sus varitas y salgan de inmediato!-

Los cuatro se observaron, los ojos desorbitados. Todos supieron que, a partir de ese momento, todo se había venido abajo.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias mil, a quienes me han dejado comentarios, a los que me tienen en favs y a los que me leen... muchas e infinitas gracias...


End file.
